Drastic Times
by Silverbunnie
Summary: Drastic times call for drastic measures, thought Hermione. She had always liked Ron...' Now Pavrati stole her chance of being with Ron, but Hermione wants it back! Revenge, jealously, love and... Malfoy? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Drastic Times

Story: Drastic Times

Author: SilverBunnie

Email: Silverangel015@yahoo.com

Notes: Okay.. I've made other stories, but this is the first one I've posted. I'll post my other ones once this is finished! Please Read and Review! And if you do have a flame, please post it as constructive criticism! Thanks a bunch!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Drastic Times**

_Chapter One – Drastic Times_

Drastic times call for drastic measures, thought Hermione. 

She had always liked Ron. That's why she had stayed a considerably long time in Ron's compartment looking for Neville's toad that first trip to Hogwarts. True he didn't like her at first, but after a while she gained his friendship along with Harry Potter's. She thought things were going well and soon they wouldn't have to be just friends anymore. They could have been more. But Pavrati changed it all. 

It was the beginning of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and almost everyone had changed, for the better. Neville wasn't so forgetful, Lavender and Pavrati were shameless flirts, Harry was more curious and responsible, Ron was more handsome, tall and red as ever, and Hermione, well, was just plain normal Hermione.

She hadn't changed a bit. Hermione was still at the library 24/7, still a bushy haired book worm, and still a know it all. The only noticeable change in her was her height, which was 9 inches shorter than Ron's 6'1". Everyone changed, except for her. The change was evident in everyone, especially Draco Malfoy.

Walking though platform nine and three quarters, Hermione entered the train station. There it is, she thought, the Hogwarts Express. She saw many recognizable faces, looking around. A bright blond gleam caught her eye. It was Malfoy, Harry's enemy since first year. Malfoy had definitely changed. He was muscular and tall, more so than Ron. But Malfoy would always be a bad boy Slytherin with (she thought) almost no morals. Well, at least she didn't see him practice his morals. 

A few weeks into the year, Hermione learned that Malfoy didn't seem to think that Ron, Harry, and she were worth torturing. He had to take care of his overflowing fan club that was filled with willing girls and women. Hermione also learned, those few weeks into the year, that Pavrati had her eye on someone, which she didn't know who it was at the time. And look, a week later Ronald Weasely and Pavrati Patil had hooked up. Oh, lucky her. 

Hermione had cried herself to sleep in the perfect's common room the night she learned that agonizing detail. Luckily, she didn't have to share a room or common room with Pavrati this year. 

At midnight Hermione woke up, but still lay in her same position. 

*Hermione's Point Of View...*

Think Hermione think. There has got to be some way to get Ron back. I want him to be with me, not Patil! Damn it! 

Oh, I got it! (LIGHT BULB TURNed on!) I'll make Ron jealous! Yes, that's it! I'll make him wish he were with me... All I have to do is get a boyfriend and well do other stuff... hmmmm

Harry??? Nawww.. I don't want to break Ginny's heart. 

Neville? Yeah, everyone's gonna be jealous of him!

Seamus? Taken... Lavender Brown

Dean? Taken... Padma Patil

Any Ravenclaws? None that Ron would be jealous of...

Hufflepuffs? Nope... 

This seems hopeless.. wait, wait one second!

Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of this before! 

Drastic times call for drastic measures...

It's got to be Malfoy. Ron hates his guts and is totally jealous of him. And I'll make him more jealous! Perfect! The only problem is.. how will I get Malfoy to agree with my plan...

*End of Hermione's Point Of View* 

The door to the Perfect's common room was heard opening...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked! Please no flames, only constructive criticism... All I'm asking is for at least two reviews. Please, pretty please.. oh well *sigh* :D

Hugz and Kissez with lotz of luv...

~The Silver Bunnie~


	2. Chapter 2 Drastic Measures

Story: Drastic Times

Author: SilverBunnie

Email: Silverangel015@yahoo.com

Notes: Hey everyone! I'd like to thank the people that have reviewed! I LOVE YOU! This chapter is dedicated to Envision and Cinnamon-Eyes, who reviewed and willed me to continue. You don't know how much the reviews meant to me! Thanks!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Drastic Times**

_Chapter Two – Drastic Measures_

The door to the Perfect's common room was heard opening. Startled, Hermione lay back in her sleeping position, closing her eyes. 

Footsteps were heard walking across the floorboards to where Hermione lay on the lounge chair. It paused for a moment, as if hesitating then continued its way to the armchair across from her. The person was then silenced. 

Hermione was itching to open her eyes, but she, for some reason or another, was afraid of what she might see. Like a person in their purple koala pajamas or a boy with only his boxers on, though it would be hilarious. One eye popped open, followed by the other.

Perfect timing. He was reading a book. One leg was positioned over the arm of the chair and the book was located on his lap. He had reading glasses on that made him look surprisingly intellectual. And, for once, that stupid smarmy smirk was off his face. Draco Malfoy. He was the Slytherin 6th year Perfect.

Malfoy was concentrating so hard on this book that Hermione thought he had not noticed her. Opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted.

"What Granger?" His voice wasn't full of malice and loathing, it was only exasperated. 

After a moment's confusion, she continued, "I need something... From you."

Now this caught his attention and he looked up into her eyes. The Mudblood needed something, from a Malfoy. Now that was odd. 

"What ever gave you the idea that I'd willingly give anything to you?"

"I can give you the satisfaction of hurting Ron, if only for a while," she said as the idea popped into her head.

"What else," he replied, liking the idea.

"Galleons, I can give you galleons."

"How much?"

"50," she replied, knowing this would come out of her savings. Anything for Ron.

He thought for a while, and, like he remembered something, asked, "What do I have to do?"

Hermione smiled. He was actually cooperating. It was probably the money involved though. But all in all, everything was turning out her way. "I need you to be my boyfriend." Before he responded, she continued, "Weasely is with Padma Patil, and I want to make him jealous. Come on Malfoy, Ron hates everything about you. And with me dating you, he'll notice me. He'll know there's something up and well, let's just say this. I'll get him back!"

"Let me get this straight. You are just using me to make the Weasel jealous?" after a moment's pause he continued, "Oh, this is going to be fun. But if you're going to be my *ahem* 'girlfriend,' you might as well look the part."

"You want me to look like Pansy?!? Okay, I know I'm doing this all for Ron, but that doesn't mean I have to look like someone he despises!"

"Whoever told you Parkinson was ever my girlfriend? Now that's a sickening thought. And no I definitely don't want you to be a replica of Pansy. All I'm saying is that you'll need a new look, to get Ron jealous or whatever."

Whoa, Malfoy had definitely changed. Now that she thought about it, Malfoy was certainly different than the one she knew last year. He was actually saying that he disliked Parkinson or at least didn't like her like that. And he didn't seem to have those two goons on either side of him anymore.

"So you're saying I need a make-over?" Hermione always wanted a new look. She hated when everyone made fun of her.

"Yes, if that's what you girls call it."

Yeah, this Malfoy was definitely different. What did he have up his sleeve? 

Questioning the details of this arrangement, Hermione started, but was unable to continue. For a red-headed female rushed into the room. The Gryffindor 5th year Perfect.

"I heard everything."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I need inspiration for the next chapter, if you have anything to say please email me or state in your review... Thanks!

Hugz and Kissez with lotz of luv...

~The Silver Bunnie~


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Ideas

Story: Drastic Times

Author: SilverBunnie

Email: Silverangel015@yahoo.com

Notes: To everyone that really read the other chapter – When Hermione said "Weasely is with Padma Patil," I really mean PAVRATI Patil.. sorry about that typo there. Oh, and I know people usually spell it like this: Parvati, but honestly I tried to peurnounce that, but it didn't turn out well. So I spell it like Pavrati. It's easier to sound out. If you know the real spelling or can tell me what page it is the books, please do tell. Thanks for the reviews! I'll let you read now!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Drastic Times**

_Chapter Three – The Best Ideas_

She woke up in the middle of the night. She had had the nightmare. The same one that had been plaguing her mind since the beginning of the school year. The horrible and terrifying one that would have frightened anyone out of their pants and hers as well. Now, she would never go back to sleep with this hanging over her head. A distraction was what she needed.

Getting out of bed, she tip-toed to the door leading out of her own room. Being a perfect did have its perks. There would be no roommates to tell excuses to, no bickering to keep her from doing her school work, and the coolest bathroom. 

She entered the Perfect 5th year dorm hallway. Dumbledore had wanted the perfects to stay in their same year groups rather than their similar houses to benefit inter-house relationships. And this hall included those of the opposite sex. Walking quietly down the hall, she turned and headed to the Perfect's common room. Down the stairs she walked and then she began to turn the door silently. She heard voices. 

"I need something... From you," said a feminine voice. It was distinctly Hermione. 

"What ever gave you the idea that I'd willingly give anything to you?" drawled a masculine and mysterious voice. She had a hard time deciphering it.

"I can give you the satisfaction of hurting Ron, if only for a while."

Now it clicked. Hermione was talking with none other than Draco Malfoy. And Hermione wanted to hurt Ron. Why ever in the world would she want to do that for?

Shocked, she kept on listening. My oh my, the things you learn by eavesdropping. Hermione was going to pay Malfoy to get Ron jealous? And Malfoy was actually cooperating? Hermione was going to get a makeover. Okay, overload. This was too much for the 5th year's little head. She needed to talk to Hermione herself. NOw. 

Then she thought back at Hermi's little plan. This was just what the 5th year needed. To make her dreams come true and end her nightmares.

She rushed in, seeing both in their pajamas. Malfoy in his black ones and Hermione in her baby blue ones. She looked at Hermione. 

"I heard everything."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A red-headed female rushed into the room. The Gryffindor 5th year Perfect.

"I heard everything."

It was as if time had stopped. Hermione paled considerably. Questions zoomed through Hermione's mind. Would she tell Ron and Harry? Was she going to stop Hermione? Would she use this as blackmail? What would she want in return for her quietness?

Stepping forward, Hermione told the girl, "Ginny, I can explain."

Malfoy was astonishingly still. Nothing seemed to surprised him.

"No, you don't get me! I. Heard. Everything," Ginny Weasely said a bit loudly.

"Gin...," Hermione began softly, but was unable to continue. Words didn't seem to form through her lips.

Sighing, the Weaselette continued, "No Hermione... I get you." 

Hermione's ears perked up and her head lifted. "What?"

"Hermione, I get you. I believe that you can make my brother realize that there was a great girl under his nose this whole time. And that you like him. I think that this plan can work. When ever have any of your plans not worked?" With a smile Ginny carried on, "I won't mention the whole S.P.E.W. thing."

"Really Gin?!" Hermione replied ignoring the S.P.E.W. mentioned, "You mean you won't tell anyone?"

"Not a word, but under one condition."

Malfoy decided that he had been left in the dark long enough, "And what might that be?"

"That I get included with this little arrangement too."

After a moment's quietness and glances towards Draco, Hermione questioned, "You want to make your brother jealous? Isn't that a bit... odd?"

"No Herm. I want to make my bother realize that I'm not just his little sister in need of protection. And that I can take care of myself. Besides Harry only thinks of me as Ron's little sister. I want him to notice me. Can you do that Malfoy?"

"Oh, this is going to be fun. Make my rivals hate me more, get you girls makeovers and new personalities, and I do get some money out of this right?"

"Right," Hermione said before Ginny had any time to respond. Hermione looked in Ginny's eyes as if saying, 'I've got an idea.' 

Ginny nodded. Hermione always had the best ideas, well at least most of the time... She smiled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I gots the next chapter planned out! But if you have any ideas I won't mind if you include them in your review. THANKS FOR READING!!!

Hugz and Kissez with lotz of luv...

~The Silver Bunnie~


	4. Chapter 4 It's Friday!

Story: Drastic Times

Author: SilverBunnie

Email: Silverangel015@yahoo.com

Notes: Hello everyone! I hope you've been enjoying my story. Sorry if it's a bit confusing though. I really need a beta-reader. But I need a dedicated one! Email me if you'd like to be my beta-reader for just this story. I'm not sure where this story is taking me but I have a plot, just not a very specific one. Anyways changes can occur! I'm trying to get better at describing things so I described mostly throughout this chapter. Tell me what I need to do so that I can fix things up and maybe I'll post it again once it's finished as a better copy! Ps. Thanks Princess Story Writer for fixing up my mistake! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I might sound sappy and junk, but really thank you! Oh, and _italicized_ lettering means someone's thought!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Drastic Times**

_Chapter Four – It's Friday!_

It was Friday. Ginny was walking to the Great hall.

It was lunchtime.

_Hermione said she would tell me what her idea was this Friday at lunch. Finally._

Ginny entered the Great Hall. It was bustling with students and teachers. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. They were smiling.

_How can everyone be so happy? Can't they see that I'm not? Does anyone care? Do they see that I'm hurting? Or can they not see through this façade?_

She looked on toward Hermione perched across from Harry and Ron. Hermione had a seemingly bored expression on her face because of the conversation that boys kept on talking about (probably Quidditch). But every once in a while, Hermione would give Ron a longing look. While looking up to do this once more, Hermione caught Ginny's eye. Ginny's face seemed to brighten up seeing her friend's kindle smile. Like a gleam of light through the darkness. Like an idea so fascinating that it blew away all her fears and contradictions. It was the look of hope. Hope that someday everything would be alright. And Ginny loved that look on Hermione. 

Ginny waved. She was happy for Hermione, that she had a chance with a much loved male. If only Ginny had that chance too. But now she did, as long as she didn't mess that chance up.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione was so glad that she had another female to talk to. She had certain matters to discuss with this one. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mynee," Ginny replied in a perked up voice. "So..." she said suggestively.

"So... what?"

"*hmph* You said you'd tell me! I've been dieing to know!"

"Actually, I see you perfectly healthy and alive and sitting right in front of me." Hermione took a sip from her soup.

"Errrg.. You know what I mean. Please tell me..." Ginny put on her puppy dog face, with her bottom lip sticking out. Then she eyed Hermione's bread, grabbed it, then stuffed it into her mouth but still kept her puppy face. She ate like a dog too.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll tell."

"Tell what?" said a voice from across the table. It seemed that Pavrati came to sit next to Ron when she heard Ginny and Hermione's conversation. 

"Um, well.. Tell my...idea!" stuttered Hermione. She wasn't much for lies.

"Really? Would you like to share," questioned Lavender as she entered the conversation also.

"Well, just like I was going to tell Ginny, I think that we should have a sleepover. Just us girls. Like the four of us? Maybe?" 

"Of course! We need one of those! We haven't seen much of each other since you two became a prefects," said Lavender.

"Oh, that'd be great!" piped Pavrati. Then she whispered into Hermione's ear, "Then maybe you can tell me a little more about Ron. Since you know him better than me."

Hermione smiled and nodded, while gritting her teeth. Ginny was the only one that noticed this. "Tonight meet me and Ginny at the Prefect's common room entrance. It's a painting with a unicorn and the forbidden forest in the background. We'll have a sleepover in my dorm. Don't forget to bring the necessities."

"Okay! It'll be so fun! And we can have makeovers, then play truth-or-dare, or even..." Lavender went on, continuing her conversation with Pavrati, who encouraged all these ideas while giving suggestions.

Hermione sighed in relief. She was glad that was over with. Hermione turned and faced Ginny. Gin had one eyebrow raised as if saying, _What the heck does this have to do with anything?_

"I'll explain everything later." Hermione stood up. It was time for class. 

Ginny stood, confused but understood a bit. They walked to class until they had to part ways. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Herm, I'm glad that you're getting along with Pavrati. I thought that you disliked her," inquired Ron. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the potions classroom waiting for Professor Snape. The Slytherins sat on the opposite side of the room from the Gryffindors.

 "No, of course not. What gave you that idea?" Hermione replied, but couldn't help but think, _If they were my best friends they would know that! ...That's what I get from choosing guys as my friends. _

"Well, this year you've been almost avoiding her, it seems."

_When did Ron become so observant? thought Hermione. "Um, Ron if you haven't noticed, since I'm a Prefect I don't share a dorm with her anymore, so I don't see her much. And I have a lot of work on my hands. I still have to keep my grades up. And I don't usually see her in the library you know."_

"Oh, of course, Pavrati hardly ever goes to the library. She's not like that."

Hermione saddened. Ron said that as if it were a bad thing. It seemed that Ron only talked about Pavrati and Quidditch. Was she not good enough? Oh, she'll show him. Just wait. She nodded and turned away from the boys.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't notice that Harry was observing the whole thing. He knew that Hermione and Ron liked each other in forth year. They made it so obvious. But after that, Ron got over it very quickly. Did Hermione still like Ron? Or was he just seeing things? Is that why he and Hermione had grown apart? 

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. Too many problems and not much time to figure them all out. Just then, Professor Snape decided to make an appearance. Harry's eyes followed Snape's from Hermione to Malfoy. 

*Lightbulb!!!* Why hadn't Harry noticed before? Malfoy had been watching Hermione strangely the past few days. What did he have to do with anything? Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a certain Potions professor. He sighed. He'd have time later to figure it all out later, it seems. That's what he'd do this weekend; think. Why did he always have to be the mediator...?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks all my readers! I have like about 9 readers right now! Thanks a bunch. Suggestions are welcome! PS: I know that the D/Hr romance parts are what you're waiting for, but it's not up yet.. maybe in a few chapters.. or maybe next chapter. I'll sleep on it!

Hugz and Kissez with lotz of luv...

~The Silver Bunnie~


	5. Chapter 5 What's Up?

Story: Drastic Times

Author: SilverBunnie

Email: Silverangel015@yahoo.com

Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I was deciding if I should start with the sleepover now or have a little more introduction to what's happening. I decided to get to almost the sleepover, but not quite, so here it goes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Drastic Times**

_Chapter Five – What's up?_

She knew that Ginny wanted to know her plan. Ginny was never the one to follow the phrase, "Patience is a virtue." She knew that by now Gin was confused and frustrated. To please her friend, she decided to meet Ginny after all their classes were done. 

"Hey Gin!" Hermione cried once her female companion was in ear shot. "We have to get everything ready for the sleepover!"

"Oh yeah, huh? Well you know what? I have this weird feeling that something's going on that I don't know about... Hmm I wonder, Oh yeah... It's because I _don't_ know what you're doing, Hermione!" replied Ginny starting out quietly but finishing in a loud voice, so much that people in the hall were staring, not that any of the two girls noticed. 

With a seemingly innocent face Hermione answered, "What are you talking about? A plan? What gives you any idea that there's a plan involved? All it is, is a harmless sleepover with a few of my girl friends. Anything wrong with that?" By now, Hermione had a smile that played on her face.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap," Ginny pushed her friend's arm. "I so know that you totally and absolutely hate Pavrati! It's not like she's one of your 'girl friends'."

Hermione tsked waving around her index finger. She said in a sing song voice, "Sorry Gin, but hate isn't in my vocabulary."

"So you really _like_ Pavrati after all she's done?!?!"

Hermione replied swiftly in defense, "I never said that! I just...dislike her for what she did. That's all." She continued, "But enough of this. We have to get ready!"

"I'm not doing a single thing until you tell me what's going on! *hmph*"

Hermione refrained from laughing. Ginny was doing the exact thing that was expected. "Okay, this is my plan. Pavrati and Lavender have been trying to set me up with someone since fifth year after they learned about the whole breakup with Victor Krum thing, but each time I've refused. Each time they offer me money, like a bet, the price gets higher and higher. If I get a boyfriend, then I get the money. But I knew I couldn't get a boyfriend by myself, without help that is. I've never been good with guys. Now with the thing with Malfoy, I'll make a bet with Pavrati and Lavender. Once we get the money, I'll give 55 to Malfoy and the rest to you, okay?"

"No.. wait, wait, wait... Why do I get the money?" Ginny pointed to herself, puzzled.

"Well you're helping me do this right?" Hermione asked. "Because of that, I think that you deserve something, you know? You're helping me through this, so I think that you deserve it."

"Actually, I'm just doing this because Harry'll notice me, not for _you," Ginny replied playfully._

"Oh really Miss I'm-not-going-to-do-anything-unless-you-tell-me!"

"Well, at least you got something straight," Ginny giggled. 

Grabbing her arm, Hermione said, "Well, Miss Ginny, we better get started."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had been observing her this week. Seeing what she had been doing, what she had planned. He had to know how to act around her, how to get what he wanted. He didn't just want money in return. He wanted emotional payback. 

And anyways, Granger had potential to be something better. She had the body, if she didn't cover it up with such baggy school uniforms. She had the intelligence to be clever and sly, but she didn't use it in that way. And instead of being so annoying, she could be intimidating if she tried. Granger could be the perfect weapon in hurting her much beloved friends and now was the only time she wanted to use herself in that way. 

Draco Malfoy was walking to his quarters with a pouch in his hands. This particular pouch held the ingredient to finish up his potion that would help him much tonight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, is everything ready?"

"Perfect, Hermi," Ginny replied to her friend. 

"Great! Lavender and Pavrati should be arriving soon. And don't call me Hermi," commented Hermione.

"Come on, let's go to the Common Room, so that we'll be at the door once they come. And fine, I won't call you Hermi.... for just today."

Both girls walked downstairs, with Ginny holding a pack of cards. Ever since Hermione had shown Ginny the many games played with a single deck of muggle cards, Ginny had loved to play anything and everything with them. Then they sat on lounge chairs opposite of one another and began a game.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She and Pavrati had been walking. It was time to go to the Prefect's Common Room for the sleepover. It took them thirty minutes to finally find the correct portrait. Both were restless. As they neared the end of the hall they were walking though, both girls saw a dark picture. 

It was night in the picture and a crescent moon was the only source of light. It was glittering high above the sky with no stars. Down below was a dismal and dreary forest. The forest seemed to go on forever and ever. Out of the darkness came a bright figure reflecting light from the lovely moon. This creature was a unicorn. Its silver hair was shinning and its smooth milky skin was almost inviting. A single horn lay on the magnificent creature's head, shinning with the rest of its body. 

The unicorn stood with its entire splendor waiting for a certain word to be said from one of its guests. 

Regaining her posture, Lavender said to her companion, "What's the password? Did Hermione tell you?"

Pavrati faced Lavender, "Wait... I thought you knew the password. I thought she told you!" Pavrati dropped all her belongings needed for this certain sleepover on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Lavender! Why didn't you ask?!?"

"Me!" Lavender yelled, "You should have asked, oh-stupid-one! Don't blame me on everything!"

"Well you're the one that got us lost three times trying to get to this portrait!" Pavrati pointed to the picture. 

"Oh shut up already and _you _guess the password!"

"Why do I always have to do everything myself," Pavrati turned to face the portrait, exasperated. 

Lavender stuck out her tongue at the back of Pavrati's head. 

Just as Pavrati was going to pick a password from the top of her head, she noticed something. "Umm...Lavi? Where did the unicorn go?"

Lavender looked over Pavrati's shoulder to see nothing but a dark forest. "It got scared and ran away when it saw your face," Lavender said with a sarcastic tone, but stopped at the sight of Pavi's stony glare. "Hmm... Well, we don't know the password, there is nothing to tell the password to, and my feet hurt from walking with my bags. I guess we'll have to wait for someone to come." Lavender took a seat, leaning against the wall.

"And I thought you were smarter than that Lavi! Everyone's probably already in there. And anyways all we have to do, is knock," Pavi said with her 'I'm way smarter and intelligenter than you' face. Lavender rolled her eyes as Pavrati knocked on the portrait. 

After a few moments, a slight creaking was heard. The entrance was opening. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sup sup everyone. Bye now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and you can be my bestest friend (if you want that is, and if you'd be able to deal with my whinning and my crying and me wanting to do a million things at a time, and well.. just me in general) Toodles – my word.. don't take!

Hugz and Kissez with lotz of luv...

~The Silver Bunnie~


End file.
